A Betrayal of Hate
by WolfKid2014
Summary: Someone has it in for Percy. He is framed for doing something so horrible that it gets him thrown into Tartarus. Now he's stuck waiting...for a chance to get back at the gods that did this to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO **

**I hope that everyone likes this story as it is the first one that I have written for other people to read.**

* * *

The lights were blinding when Percy opened his eyes. He struggled to make sense of what was being shouted around him, but he couldn't due to the fact that his head felt like a bell being rung. Nothing made sense to him. The last thing-no make that the only thing-that he remembered was the gods proclaiming that he was a traitor to Olympus. Percy groaned and the arguing stopped.

"Well, well, well," snickered a voice. "It looks like the little traitor has woken up."

Two pairs of hands jerked Percy hard off the ground. Looking at them, Percy realized that it was his own father and brother that had done so. "What are you talking about?" He slurred. His jaw was on fire. 'That's funny," he thought. "What's wrong with me?"

His head was forcibly jerked up as Zeus began to speak. " I'm talking about you selling the gods out to Gaea. And not only that, but killing your own sister!" A disgusting look came over came Zeus' face.

"That's a lie," Percy shouted angrily. "I would never sell anyone out to Gaea, much less kill my sister."

Poseidon look angry. "Don't you dare tell those lies! We all know the truth." Then he slapped Percy across the face. "I don't want to hear you ever speak about her again, do you understand me?"

Percy groaned in pain. Heatia gasped. "Poseidon! I swear that if you hit that boy one more time you will be very sorry."

Poseidon just stared at her. "You are sticking up for him? Fine, I won't hit him anymore, but that doesn't mean that I won't hurt him." With that he swung Percy around. "I, Poseidon, God of the Sea, denounce you as being my son. I swear this on the River Styx." The he took his spot on the throne with Jeremy standing beside him.

Screaming in anguish from the pain the denouncing caused, Percy pleaded. "I swear on the River Styx that I did not sell anyone out to Gaea or kill Sophie!" He continued to sob uncontrollably for the next several minutes.

Hestia shot daggers at Poseidon. Then she looked away as if she couldn't stand the sight of him anymore. She wanted to go to the boy but she knew that by doing so would cause sides to form to early.

Apollo look at Zeus thoughtfully. "Percy does have a point father. We all know that his fatal flaw is loyalty. He would die before letting harm come to others if he could prevent it."

Hermes nodded slowly. "I have to agree with Apollo on this. Percy would never harm Sophie. Nor would he help Gaea know what the consequences would be. Someone is lying and I don't think it's Percy."

"That doesn't matter! We have a witness that seen the boy kill Sophie." Ares growled. His eyes lit up with flames as he said that.

"It does matter. Percy's future is at stake here and someone wants him out of the way," muttered Hestia.

Percy look shocked. "H-how can there be a witness to something that never happened? Even Athena would say something is wrong with that."

Athena looked angry. "Don't you ever speak my name again, you little upstart!"

"Bring out the witness then." Percy declared trying to figure out who would have lied about something so horrible. He knew that it couldn't be Nico or Thalia. They were the only two that he knew of to be true friends of his. He wasn't sure about Annabeth though, Gods knew she had issues now, especially after she became the architect for rebuilding Camp Half-Blood and Olympus.

Zeus nodded. "Yes, lets bring out the witness."

There was movement from behind him and he turned his head. All the demigods were standing in a group behind him. But the one the came out of the crowd and spoke "Here I am." shocked Percy to the depths of his soul. The pain that this betrayal caused sent Percy into a void of darkness as he slowly crumpled to the floor.

**Apollo's P.O.V**

When father called for the witness to be brought forth, I couldn't believe my eyes. How could he betray Percy like that? One of his own brothers! Sweet, gentle Percy who could never harm any of his friends or family. Percy crumpled to the ground in a heap. Hestia quickly ran to his side from her place by the hearth. As she lifted his head into her lap, she glanced at me.

"Can you help him Apollo?" Hestia asked. The flame in the hearth flickered for a moment.

"I will try to do what I can," I replied getting up from my throne. Kneeling next to Percy, I got a close up of how bad he was hurt. His jaw was turning black and blue and it looked like he had a few cracked bones as well. There were also injured organs. He'd been roughed up pretty bad before he was brought here. "I can heal his wounds but I cannot wake him up," I replied quietly. "Only time can do that." And with that I set to work healing Percy so he was good as new. It was difficult at first because I couldn't pinpoint where the worst of the injuries were. Obviously the internal ones had to be healed first, but it was just too hard to decide which to start with. Finally Apollo decided to start with Percy's stomach area, as that was the worst area.

"Just keep him alive, that's all you have to do." Zeus snorted. "He deserves everything he gets and more."

"That's where I disagree with you Father," Apollo spoke quietly.

Zeus glared at him. "I don't care what you believe! I'm the one that makes decisions, not you!"

* * *

**Well, there you have it-revised and longer for those of you who believe that my chapters are too short. Personally, I think it sounds better than before.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**AN: I will update roughly every month so that each chapter will be written to the best of my ability. I will add a bit of the previous chapter to the new chapter each time. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

* * *

When father called for the witness to be brought forth, I couldn't believe my eyes. How could he betray Percy like that? One of his own brothers! Sweet, gentle Percy who could never harm any of his friends or family. Percy crumpled to the ground in a heap. Hestia quickly ran to his side from her place by the hearth. As she lifted his head into her lap, she glanced at me.

"Can you help him Apollo?" Hestia asked. The flame in the hearth flickered for a moment.

"I will try to do what I can," I replied getting up from my throne. Kneeling next to Percy, I got a close up of how bad he was hurt. His jaw was turning black and blue and it looked like he had a few cracked bones as well. There were also injured organs. He'd been roughed up pretty bad before he was brought here. "I can heal his wounds but I cannot wake him up," I replied quietly. "Only time can do that." And with that I set to work healing Percy so he was good as new. It was difficult at first because I couldn't pinpoint where the worst of the injuries were. Obviously the internal ones had to be healed first, but it was just too hard to decide which to start with. Finally Apollo decided to start with Percy's stomach area, as that was the worst area.

"Just keep him alive, that's all you have to do." Zeus snorted. "He deserves everything he gets and more."

"That's where I disagree with you Father," Apollo spoke quietly.

Zeus glared at him. "I don't care what you believe! I'm the one that makes decisions, not you!"

* * *

The group of demigods and gods gasped as they saw who stepped out of the crowd. It was Theseus! Percy's own brother. No one could believe that it was Theseus who was a witness. "I saw Percy kill Sophie." What Theseus said shocked everyone.

Zeus nodded gravely. "Please tell everyone what you know." He sat up straighter in his chair preparing to listen.

"It was just after the beginning of the singalong when I saw Percy lead Sophie away from the fire and down to the beach. I got up and followed you, wondering what was going on. That's when I saw you take out Riptide and stab Sophie in the chest with it," Theseus spoke.

All the while, Percy was still out of it. Apollo was trying his best, but for some reason, his powers just weren't working! "What can I do, Hestia? Nothing I'm doing seems to be helping him at all!" Apollo whispered brokenly.

"I think that there might be a way...but it's dangerous. Very dangerous. Zeus could kill you for what would happen," Hestia answer back.

Puzzled, the Sun God looked up, "What do you mean?" Hestia murmured in his ear. Finally Apollo nodded. "You're right, that's the only way. He's the only one that can overturn a vote from the council. Especially if it goes wrong. I am the god of truth after all."

"Then do it, Apollo."

"Right," he whispered. "I, Apollo, the Sun God, God of Truth, Prophesies and Oracles, Healing, Plague and Disease, Music, Song and Poetry, Archery, and young boys hereby claim Perseus Jackson, former son of Poseidon, God of the Seas, Rivers, Floods and Droughts, Earthquakes, and Horses, as my own. I claim Perseus Jackson a Son of Apollo!"

A light that shone brighter than the sun itself lit up the room. Everyone looked over at Apollo.

"What did you do?" Zeus exclaimed loudly. Apollo looked at him.

"I did the only thing that I could...I claimed Percy as my own in order to save his life. Now that he is my son, he can only speak the truth."

Poseidon looked absolutely livid. How could Apollo do this? He knew without a doubt that Percy had killed Sophie in cold blood. "How dare you try to protect this traitor. I don't care what he says, he killed Sophie! Nothing will ever stop me from believing that."

"It doesn't matter now. We have heard the evidence against Perseus and now it is time to take a vote. Who all believes that Percy is innocent?" Zeus asked.

Apollo, Hestia, Hades, Hermes, Artemis, Hephaestus, and Ares put their hands up. So did Jason, Thalia, and Nico.

"Hestia and you don't count, Hades." Poseidon said from his throne.

Hades growled at him. "Just because we are not on the council like you Poseidon, doesn't mean we don't matter. We have just as much right as you to be here."

* * *

Chaos looked up from his thinking as a slight disturbance was carried through the air. The energy around the disturbance was warm like the sun. _Something must be wrong with Apollo. I guess that I should look into it. Hmm, after I finish with this battle plan. Yes that is what I will do. Certainly whatever is happening cannot be that bad. _So Chaos continued to complete the battle plan. He was nearly halfway done when there was another disturbance in the air coming from the same source. This time the energy was even more worried than before.

"Nyx," Chaos called out to the elusive goddess. She materialized just a few feet from him looking annoyed.

Nyx sighed. "What is it now, father? I was just about to bathe."

"Something is wrong with Apollo. We need to go to Earth to see what it is," Chaos said.

A frown marred Nyx's face as she tried to come up with an idea of what could be wrong. But she came up blank. "Fine, lets go see what trouble Apollo's in now.

* * *

It was decided. The majority of the gods believed that Percy was a murderer. Over five minutes had passed since Apollo had claimed Percy and Chaos still had not shown up. Quickly another wave of Apollo's energy was sent out to Chaos. He hoped that Chaos was able to get here soon.

"Since Dionysus didn't vote and Hestia and Hades are not members off this council, it has been decided that Perseus Jackson, _Son of Apollo,_ is guilty of killing his former sister Sophie. His punishment will be to spend eternity in Tartarus for this heinous crime," Zeus snarled.

"What? No! You can't do this, Percy never did anything wrong. Ask him, he'll tell you the truth!" Apollo cried out. _How could this happen? Come on Chaos, just hurry up and get here! Please, I need you._

Poseidon stood up. "I'll take this scum to Tartarus myself. He will wish he was never thought of." With that, he grabbed Percy from Apollo's arms and dragged him from the throne room.

Apollo fought to get to Percy, but Ares and Hermes kept him back. "No, let him go! Please, please don't take him." Apollo cried as he slowly sank to the floor.

Just then a black hole formed in the middle of the throne room, and Chaos stepped out with Nyx.


End file.
